Panel-mounted push-button switches are well known in which a push-button projects from the front of a panel and the switch is actuated by depressing the push-button. The face of the push-button may be illuminated from the rear by lamps mounted in the switch assembly behind the push-button. It is desirable to be able to gain access either to the switch mechanism or to the lamps from the front of the panel by removing the push-button. To permit the push-button to be removed without tools of any sort, the push-button may be secured to the rest of the switch mechanism by frictional engagement or a suitable detent mechanism which allows the push-button to be withdrawn by pulling strongly on the projecting portion of the push-button. After relamping or other maintenance is completed, the push-button is replaced by pushing it back into position from the front of the panel.
While push-button assemblies of this type are convenient to service, one problem has been the likelihood of accidental actuation of the switch itself when the push-button is reinserted into its operative position. The very act of reinserting of the push-button by pushing it into place causes the push-button to actuate the switch.